The Phoenix
by kenzieq15
Summary: When Chat Noir goes missing its up to ladybug to save him but will ladybug get to him in time? or will Hawkmoth get the best of everybody? This is the same one as the one I already made but with the last chapter. Thank god for my fellow writers you know who you are ;)
1. Performer

"Tiki… Transform me!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng told her kwami. She hoped that Chat Noir was already there cause if not… Well she didn't want to think of what would happen. The aukumatized victim was a dancer who showed up to her recital just a couple of minutes late when her instructor found her, tore her homemade costume, and kicked her out of on the spot. She ran out of the theater crying, which made her simple prey for Hawkmoths akumas to gobble. Her akumatized name: Performer.

"Ladybug, Ladybug where are you?" said Chat Noir half to himself half to his baton. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Chat! Give me the deets!"

" Finally!" he thought to himself. "Performer is on 5th avenue heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Her plan is to use her power on top of the Eiffel Tower to enslave Paris to do her bidding!"

"Um Chat?"

"What's up LB?"

"What is her power you nutball?"

"Oh right. You know how dancing is its own language? Well she uses dancing to tell people what to do! It's horrible!"

" …..OK? So I'll meet you at the Eiffel Tower in five minutes." By the time Ladybug got there she was early. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found! "Chat? Chat!" cried Ladybug worried that Performer had already taken him and his miraculous.

"What's wrong bugaboo?" asked Chat jokingly as he crawled out of the shadows.

"UGH! Don't do that again! You scared me!

"Sorry m'lady I was just – look out!"

Ladybug turned just in time to see Performer swing down and make a grab for her. Luckily she missed but she didn't miss Chat.

"Ahhh! get off me Performer! Cried Chat as he swung in the air.

"Hurry and grab his miraculous!" exclaimed Hawkmoth who thought  
he had this in the bag.

"Before I take over Paris you have something to give me." Performer said slyly. She waited for a minute and then said "Well if you won't give me you miraculous than I'll take it myself!"

Ladybug heard this and immediately went to help. They fought and fought and fought but then the team heard this loud noise. CRASH CRASH CRASH. As the duo stopped fighting and looked to see what it was Performer thought that it would be a good chance to move.

"Hey! Put me down! Ladybug!" Ladybug turned around and didn't see anything. No Chat Noir, No Performer, nobody was there except her and this weird black blob that was right next to a ring slowly standing up.


	2. Gone with the wind

Ladybug started walking toward the black blob when she realized what the ring was.

"That's Chat Noir's ring!" She ran toward the ring and picked it up caressing it in her arms."

"Hey! Ladybug! Down here! Got any camembert? Wait! Kid? Kid? Where are you kid?"

"You're- you're Chat Noir's kwami! What happened?!"

"I don't know! You're Ladybug! You should know! You were actually here in the flesh and I was in the ring!"

"Okay so if you're here and Chat's ring is here then that means that Chat transformed to his normal self! Okay umm Kwami-"

"PLAGG!"  
"Okay Plagg you need to tell me who Chat Noir really is. If not then Chat may get in some pretty big trouble."

"You can find out yourself! You're not getting any free rides from me!"

"Please Plagg! If Hawkmoth finds out who he is he could kill him!

"Kill? As in death?!"

"Yes kill"

"Ok ok his name is Adrien Agreste"

She froze. Adrien was a boy in her class. She had a huge crush on him and now she let him be taken by Hawkmoth's playing piece.

"It's Adrien! We need to find him now!"

" Whoa Whao why are you- Marinette?!"

"What! Uh…. Oops!"  
"I knew it! Man is Adrien going to be happy!"

"Well lets not think about that right now." She said even though she was pretty happy herself. "Lets start thinking about where he might be."

Little did they know that Adrien didn't know where he was either.


	3. Adrien

Adrien woke in a dark room, tied up to a chair and without his ring.

"Don't worry you came here without the ring. We only have you." Said a voice in the shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? When my father-"

"Your father can't do anything to stop me! Now let's answer those questions of yours. I am…. Let's just say I am your greatest enemy. You are someplace close to your home after all I couldn't smuggle a boy out of Paris could I? You are here because again I cant smuggle you out of Paris and because your Partner has something I want."

"Partner? I don't know what your talking about." Said Adrien hesitantly.

"Oh don't act dumb, you know who I'm talking about. Your little, what do you call her? Oh that's right bugaboo?"

"Ladybug." Said Adrien in a whispered voice, hoping after words that the voice didn't hear him.

"Yes that's right. Ladybug. Now you can probably guess who I am and what I want."

Adrien almost lost consciousness if this man was who he thought it was he was in huge trouble.

"Hawkmoth?"

"Yes it is I, Hawkmoth! but as you know every super hero and villain has a secret identity.

Adrien couldn't help but scream he couldn't help it! He hadn't ever thought that Hawkmoth could be anybody! He could know Hawkmoth! The last thing he remembered was how much Hawkmoth sounded like someone he knew.


	4. Gabriel

Gabriel Agreste was in his office when Natalie came in.

"Sir?"

"What is it Natalie?"

"Its about your son, Adrien. He didn't come home from school today and the school told me that he left to go to the bathroom at 1:30, and haven't seen him since."

"Gone! Get the police to organize search parties to find him. No one rests until we find my son!"

"Yes sir, right away sir."

As Natalie walked away he felt something move in his jacket pocket.

"Master?"

"What is it Nooroo?"

"Why do you act so surprised? You know where your son is. He is in a secret room in Notre Dame."

"Because Nooroo, nobody knows that I am Hawkmoth and nobody knows that my son is Chat Noir. It must be kept a secret!"

"Yes master."

"Good, now hide before someone see's you."

As Nooroo got back into his pocket he couldn't help but wonder how many times he was defeated by Chat Noir, his own son! How had he not seen it before? He knew about the security system in his house and he didn't question him sooner? How could he have been so stupid? Oh well, all he had to do now is wait, and maybe cause some mischief for Ladybug while he could get as much out of his son as he could.


	5. The News

Marinette woke up to her alarm ringing at the usual 6:45. Tikki usually was still sleeping but not today! This morning Tikki was up and zooming around like a little red racecar on its winning lap.

"Tikki? Whats going on?"

"Good morning Marinette! I was thinking last night about our situation when I heard this voice. Now as you know us kwami's can sense when the other is around and I sensed him."

"Sensed him?"

"Yep! She sensed me!" said plagg as he crawled out from the shadows. "She let me stay for the night. You got a problem with that?"

"Um no…. but I cant let you stay here. You have to come with me to school."

As she went downstairs she heard her mom call out to her.

"Marinette! Come listen to this!" she walked down the stairs and saw that the news headlines. It said **_Teenage Boy Missing!_**. "He's missing! Did you know that Marinette? Isn't this the second time?"

"Yes Mom, this is the second time."

"Breaking news! We just heard a report that our beloved hero Chat Noir has been kidnapped! Ladybug. If you are listening than please come to the T.V station at twelve-o-clock. Because of this, all schools and businesses are closed so that your identity will remain a secret. Thank you."

As the TV turned off, Marinette could feel tears coming down her face. Chat was her partner, her friend, one of her best friends! Now he was gone. He and her crush Adrien were gone. She needed to find him ASAP! First though she had to go to the TV station.


	6. The interrogation

When Adrien woke up, he saw he had been moved to a new room. This one was much nicer! This room reminded him of his room back home. He decided to get up and look around. S He went over to the door and surprisingly it was unlocked! He stepped out the door but he suddenly heard voices in the hallway so he hurried back to his bed and pretended to still be unconscious. He sat there like that for about fifteen minutes when he decided that nobody was coming. Adrien got up and started to relax a little bit when the door opened.

"Hello Adrien. I'm glad your awake! I have a few questions to ask you."

"Hawkmoth."

"Shall we begin? Where is your miraculous?'

" I don't know."

"Where is Ladybug?"

"I don't know."

"Who is Ladybug?"

"I don't know! All the answers to your questions are I don't know and frankly why would I tell you anything?"

"You don't have to but it would make all this a lot easier. I have called the TV station as an anonymous caller and told them that you and Chat Noir were kidnapped and to tell them that I knew where Adrien Agreste was. Now all I have to do is wait for Ladybug to come crawling to my feet."

"NO! Sh-She would never bargain with you-you-you-you villain! She wouldn't do that for anybody not even me!"

"We shall soon see. Now would you like to know my plan? Of course you do! When Ladybug gets here you shall be bound and gagged. You will be in the room you were in before and tied to a chair. When she gets here I will have Performer lead her to you and then I will have both of you and both of you miraculous's! Oh look at the time its almost noon! Lets get this over with." As Adrien walked out of the room he wondered if Ladybug had his miraculous and if Plagg was ok. He also wondered if Ladybug would save him in time.


	7. The TV station

Ladybug arrived at the TV station ten minutes before twelve-o-clock. She walked in, told the lady why she was there and walked into the set. They were just finishing up her favorite game show called The Challenge!. When she walked up to the set she couldn't help but cry a little because this was the very set they had defeated the villain Simon Says. It was also where they defeated Stormy Weather. She would do anything to do that again. The show ended and a lot of people came out. After she was finished signing autographs and taking pictures she walked to the news woman and sat down.

"A man called this morning saying he knew where Adrien Agreste was and he wanted Ladybug to go get him."

"That's wonderful! Did he leave an address?"

"No he gave an exact location. He said to go to Notre Dame and there would be someone there to show you where he is."

After she thanked the woman she headed directly toward Notre Dame. When she got there she saw a girl about her age staring at the large church.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a boy with blonde hair and green eyes about 5 foot 7?"

As the woman turned around, Ladybug gaped in horror. The woman was none other than Performer herself.

"Oui! In fact he was with me a little while ago. Would you like to see him? "

"Yes, that would make me very happy!" said Ladybug. She played along with Performers fake politeness so they wouldn't be enemies more than they already were. Performer took her into Notre-Dame and led her down a lot of twisted corridors and secret hallways until they came to a door marked Staff Only. They walked in and there was a long hallway of doors. Performer told her that Adrien was in the first door on the right. As Ladybug started off she felt something move near her neck.

"Hey! Are we there yet? I've been worried sick about the kid!"  
"Almost Plagg, now get down before someone see's you!"

Ladybug found the door and opened it. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, and walked in. There, sitting bound and gagged was a knocked out Adrien.


	8. The End?

"Adrien? Adrien can you hear me?"

Adrien woke up in the he was in before and tied to a chair. He tried to respond but couldn't because he was gagged as well.

"Mmmph."

"He's awake! Let's take care of these knots for you."  
Whoever was rescuing him must be untying his ropes. Adrien decided now would be a good time to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw a black blob fling to his face.

"Hey kid! I missed you! Don't ever do that again! You scared me and left me with this chick!"

"Nice to see you too Plagg." Said Adrien in a raspy voice. His gag had just come off. "Who's this 'chick'?"

"That would be me." Said Ladybug as she took off the last of the rope and stepped out from behind him.

"Ladybug! Wait. You plus Plagg plus rescue means you know don't you?"

"Yep but your forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

Adrien watched as Ladybug took out a small silver ring out from her pocket.

"My ring! Where did you find it? You put it in danger bringing it to me but thank you."

"You're welcome! Now let's get out of here before-"  
"Ladybug! So glad you could join us! We've been expecting you!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I met Hawkmoth."

"Please stay! I bet we could make a bargain."

"For what? His life?" asked Ladybug.

"NO! You got me all wrong. He was merely bait! You may have him if you wish but no I am willing to bargain for Paris."  
"We shall think about it." Said Adrien. "Give us the room I was in. The two bed room and tomorrow we will meet and discuss it."

"Very well." said Hawkmoth. "You have 24 hours to decide."

As they were led to their room Ladybug kept giving him dirty looks. When they got to their room they shut the door, looked for cameras and microphones. When they were sure no one was looking or listening Ladybug exploded.

"Um what is your plan exactly? I'm not giving him my miraculous! I don't know about you but I need to go capture an akuma! I just don't understand why you told him that."

"I said that so we could come up with a plan. We have 24 hours to get one so let's get cracken.

They looked around for something for something to eat and got settled in while they were thinking of a plan to escape. Well at least that's what Ladybug was thinking about. Adrien was thinking about Ladybug. "I wonder who she is. She knows who I am so I think I should know who she is. If I could get her to detransform than I would know who she is. Well maybe I should just ask her. I mean I don't want to be rude!" After debating with himself for ten minutes he couldn't do it any longer.

"Ladybug! I- uh-um think that well that I should know who you are. I love you and I love the girl behind the mask. You know who I am and so I believe that I should know who you are." Ladybug was taken by . surprise. She knew that Chat had a thing for her but for him go out on a limb and say that he loved her really took her by surprise.

"I-I don't know what to say. I-I will show you who I am but don't expect someone who adores you like Chloe. I love you too Chat and I hope nothing changes when you find out."

A pink light evolved around the room and temporarily blinded everyone. When the light dimmed a girl was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap.

"M-M-Marinette? Your Ladybug? How did I not see that? I'm so stupid!"

"I knew it. I knew you'd be disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed! I'm upset at myself for not realizing it before! When we were fighting Animan you almost called your mom Mom! Wow I'm stupid!"

"So you're not unhappy?"

"Absolutely not! For months I've wondered who you were and now that I know, I wouldn't change who you were for the world!

Marinette was shocked. This boy, the boy who sat in front of her and has always been there for her, her secret crush, loved her.

"Marinette, I love you with all of my heart." To the surprise of Marinette, Adrien walked over and kissed her. They broke apart and stared at each other for a while until Marinette spoke.

"Listen we need to transform and get out of here. Are there any ways to get out?"

"None! It's ridiculous! No windows, one door and it's locked and nothing else to use!"

Marinette sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Then I guess we must face the beast."


	9. The Final Battle

The next morning there was a knock at the door.

"You have an hour before your meeting with Hawkmoth."

The knock woke Adrien up. He sat there on his bed thinking about what would happen at the meeting. He looked at the bed right next to him and watched Marinette sleep. He finally decided to go and make breakfast. He found eggs and started making breakfast when the idea hit him.

"Her lucky charm! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll tell her while she eats breakfast." He brought a tray to the bed and sat down. "Marinette? Time to wake up." She lay still and didn't move. Adrien even shook her a bit but she still wouldn't move. He looked closely and saw that she wasn't even breathing. "MARINETTE!" He shoved the blankets away and saw that it wasn't even Marinette at all! It was just some pillows and her earrings. Adrien ran for his bed. He had to wake up Plagg. "Plagg! Wake up! Marinette's gone!"

"Fine by me! She kinda irritated me anyway."

"Plagg everything irritates you if you're hungry. Oh well. Plagg Transform me!" He could feel this power rushing through him as he changed into his Chat Noir suit. "Alright Marinette I'm coming!" He walked out of the room and went to the meeting room. When he got there he saw what he feared most. Marinette tied to a chair next to Hawkmoth.

"So you are Chat Noir?" said Hawkmoth. "I'm glad you're here early for we have a lot to talk about."

"Let her go, then we'll talk."

"Surely you don't mean my negotiating tool? I couldn't! however I have a deal for you. Give me your miraculous and she is free to go."

"OK if that's all you wanted you should've just asked."

"Chat! Don't!" cried Marinette.

"Don't worry! It's not like he's going to destroy Paris with it!" Chat said as he untied her ropes. "Here you go Hawkmoth! One ring and a pair of earrings!"

"I can't believe it! The ultimate power is mine!"

"Tikki! Transform me!"

"Wait what! It can't be! Ladybug? How did you get the-" Hawkmoth looked at the earrings. "They're fake! I'll get you one day! For now though you have my Performer to deal with!"

"Ladybug! Where do you think the akuma is?"

"Her shoes! She is still wearing them from her recital! She's never taken them off! Grab them!"

Performer, being the dancer that she was, dance fought them. They tried to grab her shoes but they had no luck until she jumped.

"Got it!" yelled Chat. He threw them to Ladybug who caught them and purified the akuma.

"Pound it!" said Chat and Ladybug in perfect unison.

As the area was cleared Chat Noir and Ladybug went aside and talked.

"Chat…."

"Friday night? My treat! I'll even pick you up and you can meet my father!"

"OK Chat,"

"Great! See you there!" Chat kissed her forehead and bounded away.

"Sometimes I just can't say no to those handsome green eyes." Said Ladybug as she walked home.


	10. The end (finally)

Adrien was sitting on one knee in front of her with a promise ring in his hand.

"Marinette, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I hope you feel the same way that I do."

"Feel the same way? Are you crazy? YES!"

He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. As they were driving home she realized that this was the boy she loved and she would always love him.

"At least I'll always be with him." she thought "Whether I want to or not!"

"Bye Mari."

"Goodnight Adrien."


End file.
